The Visions of War
by Relena-Twins
Summary: During the Civil War Heero’s a spy for the South. As Heero goes through difficult problems each day his main problem is named, Relena Darlian. (1xR)
1. Prologue

Sadly, we don't own Gundam Wing, nor do we own the characters. Ok people this is how it goes, we have military time in here so. 0=12am, 01,02,03,04,05,06,07,08,09,10,11, is AM and 12,13=1,14=2,15=3,16=4,17=5,18=6,19=7,20=8,21=9,22=10,23=11 is PM ok got it? (Hopefully!) Couple: 1xR mainly 2xH for now! Rated: PG-13 (for language, and violence) for right now. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!!  
  
******  
  
The Visions of War  
  
Prologue  
  
April 23,1862  
  
*Somewhere in South Carolina*  
  
"Company attain!" yelled Colonel Peterson, and then Lieutenant Yuy.  
  
"When are we ever going to take a damn water break?" Private Maxwell whispered to Private Scott.  
  
"Private Maxwell front and center!" yelled Lieutenant Yuy. Then Lieutenant Yuy came up to Private Maxwell's face and said, "If you keep talking all of you won't get a water break, is that clear?!"  
  
"Yes Sir! Sorry Sir!" yelled Private Maxwell.  
  
"About Face!" Colonel Peterson yelled as he walked through the rows of men. "Company number off!"  
  
"One, two, one, two, one, two, one, two, one, two." each man yelled out one or two, as it became his turn in line.  
  
*2 hours later* 12:00 hundred hours (Dinner)  
  
"Heero why did you have to give me such a hard time?" Duo Maxwell said, as both of them were in line getting their food.  
  
"It's my job. If I let you go, I would have to let other men go. So word of advice, shut up if you value your life." Heero said to the only man that can look passed his silence and rudeness, in other words his best friend.  
  
"Yuy, I need to speak with you in private" Colonel Peterson said.  
  
Heero got up and said, "Yes Sir" As he followed behind Colonel Peterson to his office.  
  
Closing the door behind Heero Colonel Peterson said, "Yuy I need you to do a great task"  
  
"What is it Sir?"  
  
"There have been rumors that the Union will be attacking this regiment. I need to know if this is true or not."  
  
"So you're saying?"  
  
"I want someone to sign up for the Union Army and spy for us. I know your only sixteen but your one of the best damn soldiers we have. Will you do this?"  
  
"Yes Sir. When?"  
  
"You leave on April 26, 1862 at 0:00 hours, your destination is Massachusetts, Regiment 45. You will take a carriage through Virginia, Once you get to Washington D.C. you will show them your passport. Your name, Odin Lowe Jr. you're a first class gentlemen. Second after you cross the border you will arrive at Washington D.C. Train station. Then you will board first class seat FC4, do you understand?"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
Colonel Peterson handed the papers to Heero and said, "Don't tell anyone where you're going. Good luck"  
  
Heero nodded as he walked out of the Colonel's office.  
  
******  
  
*TBC*  
  
******  
  
Jenny: So.what do ya think? Good? Bad?  
  
Emily: Don't take all the credit; I did half of it!  
  
Jenny: I'm not! I was just seeing if anyone likes it or not!  
  
Duo: Hey now don't fight its bad! Two heads are better then one!  
  
Emily: but.you're fighting in a war!  
  
Jenny: stupid (not you Duo) lets just let the people review in Peace ok Take Care! Bye! 


	2. The Train Ride

Sadly, we do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
****** The Vision's of War  
  
Chapter one  
  
April 23, 1862  
  
*Washington D.C.*  
  
"Milliardo are you sure you want to go? Think of Noin she's having a baby in five months, do you really want to leave her like this?" the youngest Peacecraft said to her older brother.  
  
"My dear Relena I have no choice, if you really want this war to end I must go." Milliardo Peacecraft said sadly.  
  
"I don't understand why you have to go, but I'll support your decision"  
  
"Knock, knock, knock"  
  
"Come in" Milliardo said.  
  
Surprised Relena said "Father your home early ?!"  
  
"Hello Milliardo, Relena" Richard Peacecraft said to his two children. "I am home early to tell you good news, I have been offered a new job"  
  
"What kind of a job?" Relena and Milliardo said at the same time.  
  
"I thought you loved your job being a school teacher?" Relena asked her father.  
  
"Oh I do, don't get me wrong, but I couldn't say no to this."  
  
Puzzled Milliardo asked, "So. what is it?"  
  
"They want me to be a Colonel again."  
  
*I know my father was a Colonel before when the war started, but after he got shot in the leg and had to amputate it, I never thought he would go back to war again. How could they ask him to do this? * Relena thought to her self.  
  
"Oh.. How?" Milliardo asked his father.  
  
"They said I will be able to ride a horse, so it will be easier for me to move fast"  
  
"Father you mustn't go!" Relena said as she ran to her father and gives him a big bear huge "Not you too" she whispers in his chest. " I don't want to be stuck here while your out on the battlefield, I must go with you!"  
  
"Relena it's too dangerous for a sixteen year old girl on training grounds. Besides Noin needs you."  
  
"Noin will be ok, she's not due for a few more months. I can go for a month and then come back and take care of her."  
  
"No"  
  
"But I want to end this war as much as you do, it's not fair that you and Milliardo can do something about it and I can't!"  
  
"I don't know?"  
  
"Oh Please!"  
  
"Fine, but I don't want another word of this. I'll go and get things settled and then send for you."  
  
"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you so much! I'll go get packed now!"  
  
April 30,1862 6:00 hours  
  
* Washington D.C. Train Station *  
  
As the Train started up the conductor yelled, "All a board!"  
  
Stepping on the train Heero thought 'Those damn yanks are so gullible, it was much easier then I thought.we're going to win the war. Three days on a bloody train, that will give me a lot of time to think, this also gives me three days to work out my fake past. This is going to be a very long trip!'  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"Are you sure your going to be ok Relena?" Noin said.  
  
Stepping onto the train Relena said, "Noin don't worry I'll be fine, you just take care of yourself and please write if you have any trouble, I'll come home right away. Bye Noin Take care!"  
  
"You too, bye!"  
  
*****  
  
"Ok.FC5, FC5.." Relena mumbled to herself.  
  
Heero looks up to see a beautiful young woman with light brown hair and beautiful aquamarine eyes. She wears her hair up in a bun with a bonnet over it. She has a baby blue skirt on with a small jacket over her blouse.  
  
"FC5 is right here," Heero said pointing to the seat across from him.  
  
She turns in the direction of a handsome young man with Dark Brown hair, and Prussian blue eyes. He wears paints that suit's a gentlemen, a white top with a vest over it and a black frock coat. "Thank you." She said as she sat down. " My name is Relena Darlian, and yours is, if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
"No of course not my name is Heero Yuy, nice to meet you Miss. Darlian"  
  
"Nice to meet you too Mr. Yuy. May I ask where you are going?"  
  
"I'm going to Massachusetts to find work. You?"  
  
"I'm going to Massachusetts To visit some family" as she said this Heero nodded and closed his eyes, as a sign that he didn't want to talk anymore.  
  
'Damn it I screwed up big time.!' Heero's thoughts fell, as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Relena looks at the sleeping Heero 'He's rude! But he is kind of handsome. Oh my god I shouldn't be thinking things like this at time like this right now there's a war going on!'  
  
*3 hours later*  
  
Heero woke up form his nap to find that girl reading. As Heero sat up in his set he asked her, "What are you reading?".  
  
"Uncle Tom's Cabin" Relena replied as she put her bookmark in the center of the book and closed it. "Have you read it?"  
  
"I have herd of it, but no I haven't gotten around to reading it yet."  
  
"Here. This is my forth time reading it, and my father probably has another one around" Relena said as she handed the book to Heero.  
  
"It's ok, " he said as he rejected the book.  
  
"No it's my pleaser. Please everyone should read this book. Take it" as she handed it back to Heero who accepted it this time.  
  
"Thank you" 'she is so. I can't explain what it is about her' his thoughts drifted back to Earth as Relena spoke.  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
May 2, 1862  
  
*Two days latter*  
  
"So this is it. Nice meeting you Mr. Yuy, Take care!" Relena said as the train began to slow down.  
  
Heero said, "Yes, same here" as the train came to a complete stop. Relena got up, as did Heero.  
  
"Good bye" Relena said as she left. Heero nodded in a mutual agreement.  
  
*****  
  
"Quatre?" Relena said to herself. "Oh my god Quatre!" Relena said as she ran over to him, as she hugged and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Hi Relena" as Quatre returned the hug.  
  
She asked, "What are you doing here?" as she pulled away to see his face.  
  
"Your Father couldn't make it, so he asked me to pick you up." Quarter Winner said as he gave her a huge smile.  
  
"So how long has it been? Lets see a year. a year and a half? Oh it doesn't matter, I can't believe that you're here, I mean I can't believe I'm here!" Relena said in excitement.  
  
In the dark shadow Heero starred at the young couple. 'Figures she would have a fiancée' Heero thought as he walked away.  
  
*******  
  
TBC  
  
'.Oh my god I shouldn't be thinking things like this at time like this right now there's a war going on!' Emily: We know it doesn't make any sense but Relena is confused so we made her ramble on.  
  
Jenny: Uncle Tom's Cabin was a really famous book for the Union during the Civil War, it's about slavery and how it is bad.  
  
Emily: yeah. so did anyone like it??? R&R! Take care! Bye for now! 


End file.
